gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joanna Baratheon
Queen Joanna Baratheon is Lady of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and the second Baratheon to sit on the Iron Throne. A member of House Baratheon of King's Landing, she is the eldest, and only trueborn, daughter of King Robert I Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister, her half-siblings are Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen. In the television adaptation of [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Game_of_Thrones Game of Thrones], Joanna is portrayed by Katie Mcgrath. Appearance and Character Joanna has classic Baratheon features, a strong jaw, jet-black hair, and bright blue eyes. She is tall for a girl her age. Years of riding and hunts with first her father, and then with her uncle, Renly Baratheon, has made her athletic and lithe. She usually wears her hair in a long braid and prefers riding leathers to typical lady’s garb. Joanna is considered beautiful and comely. Joanna is willful and stubborn, unafraid to speak her mind. She has her father's charisma and her mother's ambition, but also inherited their short-temper and spitefulness, respectively. Joanna is painfully aware of these flaws and relies on her true friends to talk her out of bad decisions. She despises lickspittles, and isn't fond of the misogyny common in court life. Joanna advocates for capable woman whenever possible, and has a small circle of female allies (mostly from the Crownlands and Stormlands) who rule their Houses in their own name. While she loves many masculine pursuits, Joanna has a love for chivalric legends like many noble girls, and even plays out the old songs and tales in secret with her lover Bethany Dondarrion. Similarly, she knows her history well and sees the likes of Nymeria of the Rhoyne, the Green Queen, and Daena the Defiant as inspirations. Her relationship with her parents is strained. She has become disillusioned with, and even ashamed of, her father due to his drunkenness and sloth, and is enough in conflict with her mother, who refuses to chastise her brother Joffrey for his actions. She hates Joffrey for his cruelty and stupidity, yet envies him for his inheritance, believing herself far more fit for the crown. She loves her other siblings, Myrcella and Tommen, and defends them from Joffrey's torments whenever she can. Joanna fears being married off against her will to a man, as she is secretly a homosexual. She also enough worries that she's more like her mother than she cares to admit. History Named after Joanna Lannister, her maternal grandmother, and born in King's Landing in 281 AC to Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, Joanna is their eldest child and daughter. She is also the only trueborn issue of the royal couple, as secretly Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are bastards born of incest between Cersei and Jamie Lannister. Joanna spent much of her whole life in King's Landing, but would frequently visit Storm's End with her favorite uncle, Renly Baratheon, he would temporary return to his seat. As a child, she found an interest in archery, hunting, and riding, pursuits her father initially supported in memory of Lyanna Stark but would eventually oppose them as she got older. Her mother never supported these interests and frequently called her "half-wildling" for them. Renly, on the other hand, encouraged her and would take Joanna on hunts through the Kingswood and Rainwood on occasion. As a result, she grew to trust him and considers him her ally. Renly knows Joanna is a homosexual and she knows he is one as well. Though young and experienced at the Game, Joanna had made some courtly allies before the beginning of A Game of Thrones. The ruling ladies of Houses Cressey, Wendwater, Buckwell, Rogers, Mertyns and Swygert back and have all at one point or another whispered that she should rule after Robert's death, not Joffrey. She considers the lords of Houses Dondarrion, Whitehead, Chelsted and Staunton, allies and friends as well. Joanna meet her half-sister Mya Stone once during a royal visit to the Eyrie. Alyn Whitehead is her sworn shield and childhood friend. She once helped him become a squire for Lord Commander Barristan Selmy for a time. Bethany Dondarrion is Joanna's principal lady-in-waiting, friend, and lover. They've known one another since childhood and rarely part company. Joanna considers Beric Dondarrion, Bethany's older brother, a true knight and more of a brother than Joffrey. Recent Events ''A Game of Thrones - Season One'' ''A Clash of Kings ''- Season Two ''A Storm of Swords ''- Seasons Three and Four ''A Feast for Crows ''- Season Five ''A Dance with Dragons ''- Season Six ''The Winds of Winter ''- Season Seven A Dream of Spring - Season Eight Quotes by Joanna "Joff is a fool and a cruel one at that. And yet when our father dies he will be crowded by the Faith and praised by lickspittles as if he was the Mother's gift to the Seven Kingdoms. The gods must be mad." - Joanna Baratheon to Bethany Dondarrion "Mother says love is poison. That it will always kill you in the end. But I don't believe it. I can't believe it. Your my Jonquil, Beth, and I swear to love you until end of my days, come what may. ''" - Joanna Baratheon to Bethany Dondarrion ''He's played me. All of it was just another play in this bloody Game for that damned chair. I thought me loved me. - thoughts of Joanna Baratheon regarding Renly Baratheon They hadn't removed all the corpses from the Red Keep, yet. They were everywhere. The great hall, the sept, godswood, and even the kitchens. So this is what victory looks like. Beth was right, the histories don't do it justice. - thoughts of Joanna Baratheon after the Battle of the Blackwater Quotes about Joanna "You can't tell me what to do, Princess Nag! Mother says a king can do he wants and I'll be king one day. And am king I'll make you the Mountain's bride and he'll feed to his dogs. ''" - Joffrey Baratheon threatening Joanna Baratheon ''"You're fun. Sansa and Septa Mordane will hate you." - Arya Stark to Joanna Baratheon "You think you're Daena the Defiant, but sometimes you act like Rhaenyra Targaryen, Jo. I love you, but I fear you'll end up just as she did if you're not careful." - Bethany Dondarrion to Joanna Baratheon I owe this to her, don't I? She gave me my squireship. She was kind to me when the bastard beat me bloody. And she'll be a better ruler than the bastard ever could be. What does matter if she'll never be my queen of love and beauty, she's still my queen and my friend. - thoughts of Alyn Whitehead I wonder what the maesters will call it now? The War of Five Kings and One Queen? - thoughts of Tyrion Lannister